Goodbye, I'm sorry
by PaoupuPrincess
Summary: She dropped her phone into the water. This was it. How did she get here again?
1. Chapter 1

Maka ran home that day, crying. She couldn't take it anymore. Why? God, _why? _Why did _she_ have to live like this? What had she done to deserve this _life_ that she had?

Well,_ everyone would be fucking_ better_ off without me, anyways. _

She got home and ran straight to the bathroom, ignoring her cat Blair's meowing. She turned on the faucet, letting the bath fill up. She took one _final_ look at the angry scared that scored her wrists.

Picking up her phone, she opened her text messages. None. Not from anyone. She really was alone, after all. She pulled up a contact. She took one last look at the beautiful albino she had thought loved her. _Soul... _She realized that she had said his name out loud, her voice dripping with a mix of emotions; Love, hate, malice, and worst of all, sorrow. Why did she miss him? He never loved her.

She stepped into the water. This was it.

_"MAKA!"_

She let a single last tear escape her eye when she heard her name. She didn't want pity. No one wanted her. This truly was it.

The door burst open. There he stood, frantic. Behind the curtain she had drawn she said her final words. "I'm sorry, Soul..."

She dropped the phone into the water.

How did she get here again?


	2. Chapter 2

_How did she_ _get here again? _

xXxXxXxXx

It was any other normal day for Maka Albarn. It was any other normal day, Nevada.

She entered through the main doors of Death High, ignoring the stares and whispers of her stupid peers.

"Why_ would she wear something like that in this heat? Is_ _she crazy?"_

She sighed and continued walking. She was wearing a long-sleeved black vest over a white button-up collared shirt and a red plaid skirt. Her long ash-blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

'If only they knew,' she thought. 'If only they knew...'

She didn't know why she was thinking this way, she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't need anyone taking away her only stress reliever and hobby, other than reading, that is.

It was the only way to control the pain of life at home and at school. The only way to deal with her womanizing father and the mother she never had. The only way to forget the pain and bruises those bitches Arachne and Medusa left.

Yeah, you guessed it. Maka Albarn cut herself.

It had started small at first, just pinching herself. But, as her "depression" worsened, pinches slowly turned into scratches and her fingernails turned to blades. Now, her arms were a battle-scarred mess.

Maka was pulled out of her thoughts as she walked into her classroom. Sitting down in her desk, she pulled out her binder and flipped to the tab labeled 'English'. She was also super-organized, being the top student in her school and all.

She read over her essay one last time, revewing it and editing any mistakes, such as punctuation and spelling errors. She set it down once the bell rang and silently pulled out a book, waiting for her teacher, who was always late, to arrive. After a period of five minutes that seemed like forever, her genuinely over-kind teacher stumbled into the room.

"Goodmorning class!"

The class just sat there, groaning over the fact that it was 7:30 in the morning, and that they "Shouldn't be up this early".

Maka sat at attention. This class was one of the ones she genuinely enjoyed, other than advenced choir and her gymnastics class. She refused to take gym as an elective because with it came physical checks, and she couldn't change in the stalls like she could in gymnastics. As a result, she was actually quite physically fit and flexible.

"Well, Maka. You seem to be the only one who's paying attention. How is it that you do this every morning?"

Maka smiled. Oh god, how easy it was to fake it. "Coffee and breakfast always help, Ms. Marie." Her teacher just laughed and began collecting essays from the few students who did them.

The day went on as normal, full of fake smiles at teachers and the ignorance of other students. That was, until after last period.

xXxXxXxXx

"Bullshit, Blackstar, I can fucking do anything."

Soul growled at his blue-haired best friend through a mouthful of natural razor-sharp teeth.

"How about we make a bet, then?" Blackstar smirked almost evilly at the albino.

"Shoot."

Blackstar pushed a hand through his hair. Shit. That meant he was going to-

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACKSTAR CHALLENGES YOU TO- mmph!"

Soul slapped a hand over his friend's mouth before he could blurt it out. He didn't think he needed anyone knowing about this, whatever it was.

"Shut the fuck up, will ya!"

Blackstar just licked his hand. "God! Ew!"

"Haha! YOUR GOD WINS THIS ROUND!"

"Just shut up and tell me the damn bet."

Blackstar recovered from his breif laughing fit and sat up. "I bet you can't get that girl Maka into bed with you."

Soul just stared. He knew who he was talking about. She was the quiet nerdy girl in his math class. He had never paid that much attention to her after seeing that she was flat as a board.

But, he couldn't back down from this one. He grinned. "Challenge accepted."

Blackstar just looked, thinking of the wager. Soul could practically see the lightbulb go off over his head when he looked up. "Whoever loses has to serve the other for a week and call him 'Master' publically!"

Holy ""hell. His pride was on the line. There was NO WAY he was going to lose this one.

"What's her last period?"

"And whom are we talking about?"

Soul jumped and yelped quietly. Why the hell did Kid show up at all the wrong times?!

"Oh, just this girl that Soul has to ask out and get in bed with or he has to be my slave for a week."

Kid sat at attention. Soul knew that this was one bet Kid would approve of, conskdering it didn't involve vandalizing things.

"Who's the girl?"

"Maka Albarn"

Kid smirked. "Well, considering that I am the principal's son, and she is the top student in our school, I have her schedule memorized, considering that I have to deliver the occasional thing. Her last period today is... Let's see, I think she has Stein."

"Thanks, Kid! I'll let you know what happens."

And with that, he set off for Stein's, carefully avoiding any teachers who roamed, considering he was sluffing, and hid behind a crevice in the wall, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, he stepped out and stopped a few girls heading out. He was the most popular guy in the school, this would be easy.

"Any of you seen Maka?" The disappointment on their faces was obvious. It almost wanted to make him laugh.

Almost.

"Oh, that stuck-up bitch? She's on cleaning duty. But you're probably going in there to bully her, right? Well, she's probably had enough since we-"

The tallest one slapped her mouth over the purple-haired bimbo. "God, so much for the newbie."

Soul just looked at them. "What are your names?"

The tallest one spoke first. "I'm Arachne."

Then came the short blonde. "I'm her sister, Medusa."

Last and most dreadful was the purple one. "And I'm Blair, Nya~"

Oh god. Did she always meow like that at the end of her sentences? He held in the urge to gag at the slut trio.

He forced a toothy grin at them. "Thanks, i'll be sure to remember that." He turned away and walked into the science room.

And there, next to the broom, sat Maka, her lip bleeding and her eyes dead.

He gulped. How was he supposed to get that lifeless thing into bed? 'Might as well try now..." He thought.

"M-maka?"

She wiped her lip, and her eyes began to look less dead. 'So green...' He thought.

She stood. She came up to just above his shoulder. 'She looks.. I dunno... Fragile? Lame.'

"Well, umm, i've been watching you for a while now, and, I, umm... I think I love you?" He decided to to with the puppy-innocent jock type approach. It worked every time.

Well. It worked every time before her.

The next thing he knew he had been knocked with a book.

"I smell bullshit."

Her voice sounded as fragile as she looked. But, Soul now knew that she was indeed NOT fragile.

"O-ow! What the hell?! Look, I just want to go out with you! Jesus!"

"Now that sounded more truthful. Coming from somone like you. Anyways, my answer is no. I decline."

"One week."

"Huh?"

"Give me one week. I'll prove that I love you in one week." Shit, he was getting desperate. But there was NO WAY IN HELL that he was going to be Blackstar's fucking butler for a week.

"Heh. Fine. You have one week. By 3:15 next monday you have to prove that you 'love' me."

Soul looked up. He had won for now. He smiled a genuinely relieved smile. "Thank you. Let me walk you home."

"Fine. Just don't stalk me, alright?" Her voice was monotone and dripping with sarcasm. This might be tough.

Together they stopped by her locker and walked out the main doors of the school. All her books were in her black messenger bag, which happened to have the Master Sword and Triforce printed on it.

"I like your backpack. You play Zelda?"

She just kept on staring ahead. "Yeah, I do. And thanks." Was all she said.

He grabbed for her hand, looking in her eyes for signs of emotion. As he neared her wrist something flashed, even though her expression was still bored, and she jerked away.

"Don't touch me."

Did he just hear her voice crack? So she could show emotion. Interesting.

As they neared her house, he could see her tense up just a little. What, was she afraid of going home? No, her tense seemed releived, even if just a little bit. He walked her up to her doorway.

"Hey Maka?"

"What?"

"Thank you. I love you." Her hand, which was on her wrist, tightened. Another wave of something he couldn't quite put his finger on flashed through her green orbs.

"Bye." She turned to walk into her house, but Soul wouldn't stop here. He only had a week.

"Maka, wait!"

"What?"

He grabbed her wrists, his crimson eyes boring into her emerald ones. The third expression he has seen that day, other than that something he couldn't place and the deadness of when he first saw her, flashed across her entire face. It was angry, desperate, and... Sad. Her eyes almost seemed to speak to him. What they said confused him... The message was "Why?"

She winced before yelling. "Let the fuck go of me! I fucking said not to touch me, didn't I? Don't touch my wrists EVER!"

She kneed him straight in the stomach before turning back to her house. The look she gave him over her shoulder showed the faint trace of tears. "Goodbye." She walked into her house and shut the door.

What the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday**

_**7:15**_

**_August_**

**_Day 1/7_**

_**Outside of Maka's House**_

**_Temp: 73 Degrees_**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul was growing impatient. He had been waiting outside of Maka's house for fifteen minutes, and he thought that it would drive him absolutely insane if he had to wait another five.

Though, she may be avoiding him. After last night, she probably hated him.

He watched everyone at first, silently getting a 'feel' for the person. In a word, he was judging them. When he was watching her, she had always acted bored, uninterested. She had always shown the same, blank expression, flashing the occasional small smile at the teacher. But, there was one thing about those very smiles that bothered him. They never reached her eyes.

After about the first week of watching her, be categorized her as a dismissive person who wanted nothing to do with other people and moved on, never really paying attention to her after that.

Soul was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a soft thud in the grass. He turned to see Maka, crouching on the grass, right under a window. She wasdressed in a black plaid skirt and a red button-up collared shirt with black and white high-tops, her hair braided over her shoulder. It was pretty much the same thing as yesterday, only without the vest.

"What are you doing here?" She looked- to his surprise -shocked to see him.

"You said I have one week, right? I want to prove it as soon as possible."

Her expression dulled down and went back to her normal of lifeless and bored, her voice back to monotone.

"Oh. Let's get going then. I don't want to be late."

They walked in silence, which grew more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Determined to break said silence, Soul decided to speak.

"So, why did you jump out your window? And how did you manage to land that... _lightly?"_

Maka just stared ahead. "My father. He had someone over last night, I didn't want to deal with his hung-over ass. And as for the other thing, I take gymnastics."

"Oh." Well, so much for that. But, he was still curious. What had happened yesterday? Should he ask? Should he not? He decided on the former, and popped the question.

"So, about last night... What was that?"

She tensed and paused before answering. "It was just a mood swing. Girl thing, I suppose."

Soul looked at her. She was a terrible liar, and his curiosity peaked even more, but he decided not to press on the subject. He didn't want to set off another little explosion.

As they arrived at the school, the pair recieved curious stares. It seemed that Soul was the only one who noticed the little whispers of their peers, because Maka just kept staring ahead.

"What are they doing together?"

"Ugh, her? Why? Just, ew."

"They don't suit each other at all!"

"It's what, 73 degrees out? Why the hell would she wear long sleeves?"

He looked at her after that last comment, curious as well. She had her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white. She relaxed when they reached her locker. What the hell was _that? _Something to do with last night? He again decided not to press the subject.

Taking her books out, she tossed the Zelda messenger bag into the hunk of metal, gently closing it. "I'm going ahead. I guess i'll meet you in math." Her tone was still bored. When the hell was she going to speak like a normal person?

He smirked, flashing his shark teeth at her. "I guess I will."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul had taken the liberty of asking Maka her period right before lunch.

_"Choir. On 'B' days it's choir. 'A' days I have history. And, since I know you're going to ask, last period 'B' days I have gymnastics. You know what I have on 'A' days. Now, please leave me alone. I have to study. I don't need Sid lowering my participation grade because of you." She had said all of this, as usual, bored and monotonous._

Being the 'cool guy' that he was, he decided to skip fourth period and wait outside the choir room. He listened to the sound of many voices making one, then splitting and creating harmony, then joining back together as a single sound. Next he listened to the teacher speak.

"I have listened to you all, and out of personal experience, I have decided to pick Maka as this year's soloist at the October concert. I believe her singing will be able to touch people."

Soul listened intently. Apparently you had to be amazing to be selected.

"Maka, would you please come up here so we can practice?"

Soul now looked through the small window on the large wooden doors, watching her grab the microphone from the teacher, who began playing a melody. That's when Maka began to sing.

_"I'm falling, down into my shadow,_

_ Grasping onto every breath, _

_ As I await the deadly night."_

Soul sucked in a breath. She was absolutely _gorgeous._ The whole choir joined in with her the next section.

_"So scary,_

_ But you can't give into this._

_ Fear of pumpkin carriages._

_ 'Coz all the witches see it in your eyes."_

The next part was just Maka again.

_"See you in your dreams, yeah, baby._

_ Your nightmares, too,_

_ That's where i'll find you!"_

Oh, god, her voice was doing... _things_ to him. It was beautiful, surrounding him, sucking him in and throwing him into a distant world.

_"'Fairy blue' it is only for you, _

_ For I would crush the stars,_

_ And then hang on display..."_

The entire choir sang the next line, lead by Maka.

_"Black paper moon!"_

Maka alone sang the next couple of lines. If only she knew what she was doing to him.

_"If you really put your faith in me,_

_ When you're lost 'here' I am _

_ 'Forever' with your soul."_

The entire choir helped her finish.

_"Waiting here above you patiently,__  
><em>

_ Just like the shining moon."_

Soul just sat there, shaking. Her singing was so full of passion, emotion. The teacher was right, she _could_ touch people with her voice. She was like he was with the piano. She only really freely expressed feelings through song, through music.

He was scared shitless and abruptly cut off from his thoughts again that day when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. He stood as the doors swung open, scanning the flood of people for Maka. Finally catching a flash of emerald that could only have been one thing, he called out for her.

"Maka!"

She looked up, and walked over to him. "Did you skip fourth period to wait out here?" Again with the monotone! I mean, what the hell?!

He nodded, deciding that telling the truth was the best option. Wrong move. The next thing he knew, he had been hit straight down the middle of his head with the spine of one of her books.

"Don't skip classes, idiot."

God, he couldn't wait until this bet was over! Wait, the bet? He had forgotten it until now. Strange, he had only thought about _her_. It was only because he was curious and he didn't know anything about her. Yeah, that was it. Was it?

He once again snapped back to reality when they neared the lunchroom and he heard Blackstar's yelling.

"Hey, once we get in there, would you mind hitting _him_ in the head with one of those things?"_  
><em>

She smirked a little. She _smirked_. Since when did that happen?_  
><em>

"Gladly. I've been wanting to since the first grade." Oh. So she was happy that she finally got to hit her childhood lunatic in the head, and hit him _hard_. Nothing special here.

Wait, why did it matter? Nevermind.

"HEY! SOUL, MY BUDDY! OH MY GOD IS THIS HER?! I DON'T HAVE CLASSES EITH HER THIS YEAR SHE'S ACTUALLY PRETTIER THAN I THOUGHT. BUT NOT AS PRETTY AS I, BLACKSTAR YOUR-"

He never got to finish his sentence, considering he was now unconcious on the table after a nice knock to the head from Maka.

"Hello, Tsubaki, Kid. A pleasure to see you two here. I don't believe I know these two, though."

She spoke to his friends, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

Tsubaki wore a long, beige dress with slits that came from just above her knee with black boots and a scarf to accessorize. Her long, midnight hair spilled down her back from a high ponytail.

Kid wore his hair symmetrically messy, well, all was symmetrical except for the three white stripes on the right side of his head that stopped in dead center of his forehead. His suit was perfect as well.

Liz was a tall girl with long blonde hair. She wore a white tie over a form-fitting red t-shirt and bellbottom blue jeans with cowboy boots.

Patty was slightly shorter than Liz, being the you ger sister, and wore almost an identical outfit, only instead of jeans she wore shorts.

Soul spoke first. "This is Liz," he said, pointing to the older sister. "and her sister Patty. Guys, this is Maka, my girlfriend." He looked to Kid and Blackstar, who had regained conciousness, as he said this, indicating that the bet had started. They both nodded.

"Ooohhhh! Soul she's adorable! She suits you perfectly!" Liz squealed. "I agree, you two look great together." Tsubaki agreed. "She hit Starry over there in the head! I like her already!" Patty giggled like a maniac.

"Thank you." She smiled a tiny bit, but bothered him. _It didn't reach her eyes._

The rest of lunch went on like this, with Maka interracting with people, but never showing true emotion.

Pretty soon, lunch ended, followed by the school day. He met Maka outside of her gymnastics classroom. After dropping by their lockers, they exited the building and began the walk home.

"Hey, what's your phone number?"

She glanced up at him, pulling out her iPhone. After clicking a few apps, she gave him the digits, entering his number in her phone as well.

They neared her home. This time she walked across the lawn instead of up to her doorstep. Jesus, she must have been pissed last night. She made it sound like she didn't use her front door often.

Climbing up the tree and into her window, she turned and looked at him.

"Bye, Soul."

When she said his name, he shivered. It was almost musical. Almost.

"Bye, Maka, I love you."

She just turned around and shut the window.

After walking a couple of blocks to his home, Soul ran up to his room and plopped down on his bed, pulling out his phone. He opened his messages, and sent a message to the number Maka had given him.

Soul: Hey there

Maka: ... What do you want?

Soul: Just making sure ya didn't give me a fake number

Maka: ... Whatever.

Soul: So whatcha up to?

Maka: ... Stuff.

Soul: What kinda stuff?

Maka: None of your business.

Soul: Okayyyy... ;)

Maka: Thanks for texting me when you did.

This got Soul curious. What was she up to?

Soul: No problem. You sure you're alright?

Maka: I'm fine, but I've got to go, homework.

Soul: Okay. Ttyl, Ily 3

Maka: Yeah... Bye.

Soul locked his phone and rolled over onto his bed. Oh, this girl just kept getting more and more mysterious.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wednesday_**

**_Day: 2/_****_7 (A)_**

_**Temp**__:_**_ 97 Degrees_**

The day passed by rather uneventfully, other than Soul seemingly stalking her. God, he was getting so uncool!

It was so damned hot outside... Yet she still wore long sleeves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Thursday_**

**_Day 3/7 (B)_**

**_After School_**

**_Temp: 87 Degrees (Rain)_**

Soul made his way from his music class to wait outside of the girl's locker room for Maka. He watched as the teacher and the rest of the girls left after changing. He still sat, waiting, watching. He didn't see her anywhere.

After waiting a good five minutes, the slut trio from the other day walked out. He wouldn't have found that strange, if he hadn't seen them laughing.

"Oh. My. God! Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yeah, that was hilarious, nya~!"

"I fear maybe we went to far this time. Wait, nevermind. That bitch wouldn't tell anyone anyways!"

Soul's blood ran cold as they kept walking. Gone too far? The look on her face? Thank god their instructor was gone and they hadn't seen him, because what he was about to do would have gotten him suspended for being a pervert.

He cautiously entered the locker room, checking around for any girls who might be still there. Going to the topmost lockers, he looked for Maka. Failing to see her, he moved on to the middle section. What he saw made his already chilled blood freeze.

There lay Maka, shirtless, beaten and tattered. Her stomach and chest were covered in purpling marks, bite marks, and bleeding scratches. And then he saw their wrists.

They were covered in fading scars, some old and brown, some more recent and angry red, and then there were the fresh ones that couldn't have been cut before yesterday, still fresh and without scabs.

Now he knew why she had thanked him yesterday.

"M-maka?"

She continued to sit, her eyes staring at nothing. Then she began shaking. Soul though she might have been crying, and he couldn't blame her, but was shocked to say the least when he saw what she was actually doing. She was _laughing._

She stood up, swaying drunkenly. Soul knew what had happened, he had been this way himself once before. She had broken.

Her giggles shook, as did she. Her swaying worsened, and she slammed her left side into the lockers.

"Snap out of it, Maka! I'm here."

She began sliding herself along the lockers, towards Soul. "Come on, Soul-y! Let's have some fun. Let's paint the walls _red_~" she said in between giggles. Oh, god. She was so far gone. If he didn't do something now, she may end up hurting herself even more.

Soul walked forward and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her in close, hugging her against his chest. He held her like this until her insane giggling and shaking ceased. He felt her shuffle and put her palms to his chest. "S-soul?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, it was no longer monotonous, instead, she sounded like an actual person.

"I'm here."

She began shaking, but instead of laughter, sobs racked her body. He could feel her heartbeat. She wasn't alone, she had him now. He now knew why he hadn't thought about the bet these past few days. He loved her.

"D-did you... See my wrists?" She managed to stammer out in between sobs. He just pet her hair. "Yeah, I did. But don't worry, you're still beautiful to me."

This made her sob even harder. He just hugged her tighter and buried his face in her neck, humming and letting her cry on his shoulder. "Shhh... It's okay now, i'm here. I'm here."

What surprised him though, is that she began to sing.

"_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes._

_It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside._

_It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide."_

He shuddered. It was still beautiful, even though she was crying. He pulled away, crimson eyes searing into emerald ones. He leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you and your demons, Maka. I love you. God, I love you."

"Thank you..." She passed out. Oh my god, he left her cuts bleeding! Holy shit they were worse than he had first thought. Of course, some of it must have been from pain. Oh jesus, he probably had made it worse with all that hugging he did.

He scooped her up in his arms bridal style, throwing his jacket over her bare torso. Ignoring the concerned stares and the _Oh-shit-we-almost-killed-her _ones from the slut trio, Soul ran out of the building and dashed the three blocks to his home, mansion really, and burst through the doors.

"Wes! Get the first aid kit to my room, stat!"

His older brother looked up from the music he was reading on the couch and stared at the girl in Soul's arms. "What happened?"

"A jealous slut trio happened! Look, this is Maka, my girlfriend. They ganged up on her in the locker room, and I found her. They _broke_ her. She passed out when she came to her senses. Now get the fuck to my room with the first aid!"

Wes nodded, disappearing to somewhere in the mansion. Soul ran up two flights of stairs and to his room, holding the girl in his arms just slightly tighter as he rounded corners. Finally reaching his room, he gently laid the girl down on his bed. Right behind him was Wes, who went to work on cleaning and bandaging Maka's cuts, on both her wrists and torso, and rubbing some ointment into her bruises.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She passed out from extreme pain, not blood loss. Those bruises look pretty bad. Did you know," he gestured to the cuts on her wrists. "about this?"

Soul shook his head. "Not until today. Remember when I broke down? After our parents left and left me with you?" Wes nodded. "With her it was the same thing, only worse. She asked me to help her..." He swallowed, almost choking. "I understand. You don't need to finish that."

Soul collapsed into his computer desk chair, rolling it up to the bedside. "I was terrified, I didn't know what to do."

Wes walked over and placed his hand on his brother's snowy head. "I understand. I'll leave you two alone now, okay?" Soul nodded, and Wes left.

Once they were alone, Soul began to speak. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You cut yourself, and I pushed too far that first night. I went as far as grabbing your wrists. No wonder you were so pissed. I'm so, so, so sorry..." He buried his face in his bedsheets.

"You didn't know." Soul looked up from his groveling to see that Maka had shifted underneath the covers and was now laying on her side facing him, awake. "I overreacted. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Soul stood and pushed his chair back to his desk before sitting on the bed. "I'm glad you're okay."

She sighed and pulled him down next to her, intertwining her fingers with his in the process. "I am, too."

They laid there like that for a minute before Soul spoke again. "I love you, Maka."

"I love you, too..." Was the only thing she said before drifting to sleep.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called gently.

The door opened to reveal Blackstar, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Seeing Maka sleeping, even Blackstar decided to speak quietly.

"Wes called us. We heard about Maka. Is it true that she...?" Kid spoke, pointing to his wrists. Soul nodded. "Yeah, but you don't need to worry. She's got me here."

Blackstar spoke next. "About the.. Uh, thing..." he trailed off. Soul shook his head. "The thing's off. This is an extraordinary circumstance." Blackstar and Kid both nodded, understanding.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Tsubaki was completely worried, and Liz and Patty were in hysterics. "Yeah, she's just sleeping."

"Oh, alright. Do you want us to leave?" It was Liz who spoke. Soul nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to wake her."

They all nodded and shuffled out the door. Soul could hear them leaving through the front gates, and laid back down next to Maka, their hands still together. "I'll never leave you..."

And with that, he fell asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day: None**_

_**Time: 9:37 PM**_

_**Soul's Room**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka woke up to a familiar yet unfamiliar smell and a large warm lump beside her. She opened her eyes, alarmed at being somewhere so... _strange._ This wasn't her room. These weren't her sheets. These weren't her... _clothes?!_ She turned to the warm lump beside her to see a lock of white hair peeking out of the bedspread beside her.

What...

The...

Shit?!

"Gahhh!"

She yelled out in confusion, managing to fall of the bed in the process. What in the name of hell was she doing here? Why was she in Soul's clothes? She heard shuffling in the sheets above her. After a few moments, a head of white hair and two crimson orbs peeked down over the mattress at her. "You're loud... what are you doing down there?"

She glared up at him, folding her arms, not overlooking the bandages that now covered her wrists. "You tell me! What the hell am I doing here? What happened between us? What... _What the hell did you see, exactly?"__  
><em>

Soul's eyes darkened at that last statement. "Do... do you not remember _anything_ from yesterday?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't. Soul Eater Evans, you have _a lot _of explaining to do!"

So Soul recounted the tale, not leaving any details out. He told her about the Slut Trio, the locker room, her being broken, him running her home, the first aid- Including the reason she was now in his clothes, Wes must have changed her after they fell asleep- and the gang all coming in in to check on her. She just sat in silence, staring at him with those jewels she called eyes.

"So, I have one question."

Soul glanced back up at her. All of a sudden his bedsheets were really interesting.

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you just bring me to the school infirmary?"

Soul's gaze darkened once again. "I didn't want anyone seeing your wrists and carting you off somewhere where I wasn't at."

Maka sat there, speechless. So he had seen her cuts? Why the hell was he still here? She suddenly felt the mattress creak underneath her. She looked up and then a pair of lips were on hers.

The kiss didn't last long, three seconds at the most; but to Maka, it seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, Soul pulled back and left Maka dazed. Flashing his signature grin at her, he got up off of the bed and made his way to the door.

On his way out, he turned his head. "Get dressed, you're skirt's clean," he looked around. "... And as for the shirt, there should be a smaller Imagine Dragons one at the back of my closet. It doesn't fit me, so you can have it." And with that, Soul went on his merry way.

Maka stared after him, making a slight choking sound in her throat where her voice should have been.

What just happened?!


End file.
